1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to backpacks and carrying devices, and more particularly, to carrying devices for sporting equipment, namely baseball and softball equipment. The particular device is made of flexible material which can be folded and stored in a pocket when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following patents relate to various kinds of backpacks and carrying devices:
______________________________________ Patent Number Patentee Date ______________________________________ 4,213,549 Hibbard 1980 4,378,866 Pelavin 1983 4,463,885 Ball, et al 1984 4,518,107 Amos 1985 4,693,402 Comeau 1987 4,890,731 Mroz 1990 4,968,048 Lortie 1990. ______________________________________
Comeau appears to be the most pertinent of the above references, but the bat is stored in a substantially full-sized pocket in the main, larger, back pack bag. The bat does not form part of the shoulder sling when Comeau's back pack is loaded with sporting equipment.
Hibbard, Pelavin and Amos were all cited against Comeau's patent application, but of these, only Amos appears to be pertinent. However, Amos' skis do not form part of the carrier. A reinforcing strap for the skis extends diagonally across the back of the carrier, which also includes two shoulder straps and two waist belts. The skis are held in place by a pair of straps which have Velcro closures.
Ball et al disclose a strap ski carrier which defines a carrying handle, but the skis do not form part of a shoulder sling. Ball et al do mention that their strap can be folded and carried in a pocket.
Mroz and Lortie are of interest because they show more complex carrying systems for baseball or softball equipment. Neither could be considered intended for carrying on the back of a user.